Cooper and Munroe Episode 1
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: First part in a 4 part one-shot series. Chad is accused of stealing Mr. Condor's new laptop. Sonny and Chad team up to find out who actually stole it. So where does Zora come in? Find out! A little OOC.


**A/N: This is a new 5 episode series of SWAC one-shots I'd like to call "Cooper & Munroe". I got the idea for this series from watching "Rizzoli & Isles". I hope you like it! Anyways, I don't own SWAC.**

SPOV

Me and my cast were sitting in the prop house, when suddenly Chad Dylan Cooper, the jerkthrob from Mackenzie Falls, walked in. Well, sort of. He almost came rushing in.

"What are you doing here, Pooper?" Grady asked, looking up from his video game.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? And why do you look funny?" I questioned, looking at the scared expression on his face.

"I'm freaking out!" Chad almost shouted. I could tell; his face was dark red and he broke a sweat.

"You don't look like yourself. What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. Okay, you know I hate the guy, but when Chad is like this, you know he needs help.

"Well, it all started this morning. I walked in, being my usual self, when Mr. Condor called me to his office. I figured he wanted to give me a promotion, but it was the complete opposite. His new laptop was stolen, and he accused me!" he said, gasping for air. Everyone else didn't care, but I did. Sort of.

"Well, I think that we should find out who did this!" I announced, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Good, because if I don't, I'll get fired!" he said, then we headed down to Mr. Condor's office.

"What do you two need?" Mr. Condor asked, surprised.

"Chad is innocent!" I stated, but he didn't believe me.

"Do you have proof?" he asked.

"Well, no, but we're gonna find the person responsible," I said.

"Well, until you find that person, Chad is suspended for a month," he said, then shooed us out.

"I can't believe he's suspending me! This is a disaster!" he said.

"Don't worry. Once we find out who stole it, you'll be proved innocent in no time," I said. "Now let's go find that laptop." We searched the entire studio, high and low, but we didn't find it.

"Dang, we can't find it, and I'm probably gonna lose my job," he complained. Then I got an idea, and an evil smirk formed on my face. He immediately recognized it. "What are you thinking, Munroe?"

"Maybe it's not in the studio at all," I said.

"Not helping," he replied.

"No, I mean it may not be in the studio, but it could be in the parking lot," I stated.

"Why would it be in the parking lot?" he questioned.

"I mean, it might be in someone's car," I said.

"Well, why are we standing here? Let's go find it!" he said, pointing his finger in the air dramatically.

"Really, Chad? Really? You don't have to be that dramatic," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, I'm on a drama. I can do it if I want."

"Don't start."

We headed out into the parking lot, but we couldn't find anything. Well, until we got to Chad's car.

"Hey, let's check the trunk," he said. I popped open the trunk, and sitting right there, was a black DiVaglio laptop.

"I can't believe it! You actually did steal the laptop!" I said.

"No, I didn't! I swear I have no idea how that got there!" he said, raising his hands in defense. "Wait a minute." He picked up the laptop, holding to the sunlight. "There are fingerprints on it."

"You better get your hands off it before your fingerprints get on there," I stated. He immediately set it back in the trunk, wiping his fingerprints off of the laptop. "Wait a minute, I know someone who can figure out whose fingerprints it is."

"Who?" he asked curiously. I took him by the arm, and led him back to the So Random set. We ran into the prop house, and thankfully, no one else was there.

"Zora!" I called out. And sure enough, the twelve year-old popped her head out from the vents.

"What? You disturbed Bernie's nap," she said.

"We need you to do a favor for us," I stated.

"What do you need?" she asked. Suddenly she appeared behind us, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Don't you have a fingerprinting system?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?" Zora questioned us. I was about to reply when Chad cut me off.

"Grab it, and meet us by my convertible," he said, and then we went back to the parking lot. About ten minutes later, Zora appeared with a small laptop and fingerprinting tape.

"Okay, where are they?" she asked, and I pointed to the laptop. She went to work, using the tape to lift a fingerprint off of the fancy laptop, and place it in the hard drive. We waited for almost half an hour to get the results of the fingerprint.

"Finally, it's done. Who stole the laptop?" I asked nervously.

"Let me see." She clicked the OK button, and a picture of Dakota Condor popped up. "Evil," Zora muttered.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe Dakota would steal from her own father," I said.

"Now you believe me?" he asked.

"Sorry, Chad. Heh," I fake laughed.

"Here, you're gonna need these," she said, and then handed me some rubber surgical gloves.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be handling the laptop, and we don't want your fingerprints on it, too. Now grab the laptop and let's go show Mr. Condor," she stated, and then we headed back to Mr. Condor's office.

"What do you want now?" Mr. Condor rudely asked.

"We found out who stole your laptop, sir," I said, and then handed him the DiVaglio laptop.

"Who did it then?" he questioned. Again, I was about to reply when Chad cut me off.

"It was Dakota, sir," Chad stated, and Mr. Condor's expression was shocked.

"Dakota? My little princess? She would never do such a thing," he said.

"Well," Zora said, "I took a fingerprint off of the top of the laptop, and it matched your daughter's fingerprint." Zora showed Mr. Condor the picture of his daughter, and he was surprised.

"I can't believe she would do this. Dakota!" he called out. Two minutes later, Dakota came prancing into the room, looking innocent.

"What is it, daddy?" she asked.

"Did you steal my laptop?" he immediately asked. Then she finally noticed me, Chad, and Zora standing to her side. She stayed silent.

"Well, did you?" he asked again. I could tell the silence was killing her.

"Fine, I did! And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for these people," Dakota confessed.

"Okay, you're grounded for two months, young lady," he punished. "Give me your iPhone, Nintendo DS, and your MP3 player right now." She gave him all of those items, and walked out of the office, us following her out.

"Looks like our first case is solved, Cooper. Good job," I thanked.

"Good job to you too, Munroe," he said, then we shook hands.

"Good job helping us, Zora," I said, holding out my hand so she could shake it.

"Thank you," she said, and walked off. Once she was gone and out of sight, an idea formed in my head.

"Hey, maybe we could do this for a while," I suggested.

"What?" He sounded as confused as he looked.

"I mean, solve mysteries like this," I said.

"I hate that I'm saying this, but that is a good idea, Munroe," he said.

"Thank you. Finally, you like my ideas for once," I said. I stuck out my hand, and we shook hands. "You know, as much as I don't like saying this, we're friends." He formed a small smile on his face.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, sort of," I answered. "Well, see ya."

"See ya." We went our separate ways. I entered the prop house, smiling a small smile. I sat back in the chair, finally getting back to work on my science homework for Miss Bitterman. As much as I hate saying this, I had fun with Chad today. But don't tell him that.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!- Channy321 :)**


End file.
